Wellbore completion operations require tools for fluid control and injections. For example, packers are employed to control fluid flows and to isolate and direct fluid pressures. In addition or alternately, fluid delivery tools may be employed to direct injected fluid into particular areas of the formation.
Wellbore fluid treatments may be for wellbore stimulation such as cleaning, acidizing or fracturing (also called fracing).